In my veins
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Based on what Matt Miller told us about the end of season 2, so it's a multi-chapter story about our favorite couple and the way things could have end up between them on the end of that season.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! So last time Matt Miller told us some interesting things about the end of season 2 and about Jo & Henry's relationship. So I decided to try to do something. I know I already wrote plenty of stories when Henry revealed himself but there are so many possibilities and well this time it's based off what Matt told us. It's a multi-chapter story. I'll try to post as much as I can because I need to write. That idea has been playing on my mind for a while now and maybe it's going to be a sappy story with the two mains characters being in a love drama lol, but that's how I'm picturing it and well, their love story is, after all, a part of the show, like a big part of it. I don't know how many chapters there will be but shouldn't be too much. Hope you'll enjoy. And again, sorry about my English, don't review just to make a comment about it, it's not my native language as you should know by now.**

 **As for the title of the story, I was out of inspiration and didn't know what else to take and well I was listenting to that song "In my veins" and maybe it does actually fit lol.  
Done wit the rant, enjoy :)**

* * *

Henry was pacing back and forth. That was close, very close... Too much close and he couldn't remain like that not doing anything.

Jo nearly died because she protected him, she took a damn bullet for him, him. He was immortal and he should have been the one taking that bullet for her but when he was about to do so she pushed him on his side and was shot in her abdomen. Henry didn't really remember what happened afterward as he ran to catch Jo.

That run behind a suspect really didn't go well that day and even Hanson basically jumped on the guy after Jo's shot, that didn't make them any less worried or even satisfied with their work.

But fortunately, as they said, she was more shaken than injured. The bullet didn't reach any vital organ, Henry guessed her bulletproof vest really did help her on that one.

She was out of surgery since a few days and she was getting better. She got the authorization to leave the hospital but with the order to rest and be off work for at least 10 days.

She argued but she knew she didn't have the choice.

Henry was visiting her from time to time and telling her what was going on at work.

And the immortal had a lot on his mind. A few weeks ago, Jo and him had started dating but it was mostly occasionally, they were always so caught with their work, they basically really didn't have much time for themselves. He didn't even have the occasion to kiss her yet which was very frustrated.

And which was also frustrated is that he realized that he was so dumb because he didn't tell her the truth yet, he tried and they were always interrupted so he never gather the courage to do it again. And now that she almost died because of one of his hints and Jo following him on his steps, even she assured him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't put that feeling of guilt away and he needed to come clear with her.

She became more important to him than he could ever imagine one year before.

And that's the reason he was pacing back and forth at the shop, in front of Abe who was so done watching him.

\- how's Jo doing ? - he asked, hopefully his father would sit but he did none

\- she's going to get better. She told me, her stomach still hurts a bit and she's truly annoyed she has to sit at home but she'll be fine.

\- great then ! So why are you so nervous ?

Henry sighed and never stopped walking, Abe thought he was going to get sick

\- I want to tell her the truth this time Abe. There is no way she's ever going to take another bullet for me. I almost lost her, she needs to know. That's the only way things between us can work anyway.

Abe nodded

\- well ! I've been encouraging you for a year and I know you tried to tell her plenty of times. I agree, she needs to be in the confidence, especially if you're going to spend the rest of your life with her.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows

\- we are not there yet. We are just courting.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- yeah, keep believing that.

Henry ignored him

\- nonetheless ! I will tell her. But I would like to take a walk with her before

\- so you're going to play all that immortal charm on her so she won't be mad at you ?

\- well.. Perhaps. If it does work, why not.

\- you're incredible. So are you going to bring a picnic in Central Park, being your whole romantic self and drop the bomb on her ?

Henry shrugged

\- I don't know. Yes I wanted to take a walk through Central park and dropped some clues here and there about the past but not sure she's going to take the hint

\- You've been dropping clues on her for over a year and I think she knows by now, something is up.

\- I do know that but I do not wish to scare away, do you understand ?

\- I do. Well, do what you have to do and come back here because you know you'll need me to confirm your story and tell the kid that you're not crazy.

Henry seemed to consider the offer and opened his mouth to say something

\- I don't want to think in a negative way but what if she just runs away from me after I told her while we're out?

\- then you better run faster.

Henry arched a brow and Abe laughed

\- thank you for the advice, son! - he replied in a sarcastic tone

\- and you're quite welcome! Now go, she has a lot to hear.

Henry had brought a picnic basket and was nervous as hell when he reached Jo's porch and stood in front of it deciding whether he should knock or not.

He climbed one step and took a deep breath and found himself frozen when his hand reached to knock.

He was about to change his mind, thinking this wasn't worth it when the door opened on a very surprise's Jo, wearing just an usual outfit that he wasn't used to see her in and it just made him lose the track of every coherent thought

\- Henry ? Can you tell me why are you creeping in front of my door ?

He tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Jo then saw the picnic basket. She chuckled

\- is there something you want to tell me?

She pointed out the basket and Henry finally found the strength to speak

\- actually, yes! And that's why I brought that picnic basket. I was thinking, maybe we could stop at Central Park, take a walk and eat a bit there. I mean, if you are willing to, I know you still need to rest.

Jo seemed to be relieved and motioned to him to get in.

\- God ! You must know it's driving me crazy to stay home. So anywhere you take me right now is good.

Henry couldn't help his smile.

\- make yourself, at home. I'll be down in a few minutes, I need to change

Henry shook his head

\- oh, Jo, you don't have to. You're good the way you are

She suppressed a smile

\- thanks Henry but this is actually something I usually sleep in. I can't get out with you, especially you, looking like, well honestly, looking like a trash bag. Be right back.

He stifled a laugh and couldn't help watching her climb the steps. God, he was a gentleman but still a man and he had needs and he was starting to be frustrated not to lay one hand on that woman.

He rubbed one hand on his forehead, feeling he was about to get a headache. He was thinking way too much. This wasn't such a big deal... He made a face. Okay, this was definitely a BIG deal. But Jo was a comprehensive woman and a realistic one, plus he dropped a hundred clues on her, she couldn't be that surprised, could she?

He knew he was just trying to convince himself but he just didn't want to lose her, he had no idea what he was up against if Jo was reacting completely differently to all the scenarios he was making up in his mind.

She came back a few minutes later, wearing a long tunic and a legging, her hair tied into a ponytail and he gulped.

If she was trying to make him lose his focus on his main task, well; it was working.

\- I'm ready! Of course, I'm driving.

By the look on his face, she knew it wasn't an option. She rolled her eyes

\- Henry ! I'm fine ! I can still drive

\- I have no doubt about that Jo but you're still in recovery and you should manage yourself, which means, avoiding to drive.

\- fine ! But you don't drive and even if you do, not that I don't trust you but I don't trust you behind a wheel.

He couldn't blame her, he hadn't driven in a very long time and he wasn't sure he wasn't going to crash her car somewhere.

Jo leaned on her doorframe

\- so, do you want to take a cab or something?

They were a bit far from Central Park so they really didn't have the choice.

\- yes ! Let's do that. I'm sorry, I wish I could drive you there myself.

She laughed

\- don't worry about that! I'm not that kind of girl.

* * *

She noticed he was nervous all the way long. He obviously had a lot on his mind but again this was Henry, he always had a lot on his mind but today, he seemed completely off, more than he usually was.

She knew he was still feeling guilty about her getting shot for him. She reached for his hand which made him startled

\- Henry ! I hope you're not blaming yourself again? Whatever happened out there, wasn't your fault. This is my job and if means protecting you, I will do it, no matter what.

He looked at her straight in the eye. That's why he needed to tell her everything

\- that's the thing, Jo. You didn't have to do it, I don't deserve someone to take a bullet for me.

She frowned, wondering if he was hearing himself talking

\- what are you talking about? If I wasn't there, you would have been dead. It's fine, again, it's my job.

He mumbled

\- this still doesn't convince me. You just shouldn't have to do it

Arguing with Henry was the last thing she needed so she chose to remain silenced until they reached their destination.

Henry paid the cab driver and ignored Jo's protestations and took her hand to start walking in the park.

It was almost summer and the weather was very nice, the reason Jo was wearing a simple outfit. He kept thinking about what and how to tell her the truth. He didn't want to scare her away and he needed her to come to the shop with him after dropping the bomb on her, he hoped she wasn't going to run.

He released her hand to move one arm around her shoulders and she entwined her fingers with his, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his palms. Both of them walking like the perfect married couple.

They were just enjoying the moment while Henry was still very lost in his thoughts.

Jo cut him off short

\- so, how are things going at the precinct?

He blinked twice and replied

\- to be honest with you, things are a bit boring without you and the cases aren't very exciting. I feel like all the bad guys are hiding knowing you are in recovery.

Jo felt proud and whispered in his ear

\- I'm that good, am I?

Henry smiled and nodded

\- yes ! You are.

Henry found a spot near Bethesda fountain. As it was pretty much late, there wasn't a lot of people around. He put the blanket down and guided Jo on it. When she saw the delicious meal on the basket, her face enlighten

\- my stomach is grumbling with pleasure just by looking at it. Let me guess, Abe was around?

\- Yes ! You know, I can cook but Abe is pretty much kicking me out of the kitchen all the time and he really wanted us to enjoy our meal before...

He stopped himself and melted a bit on the blanket. Jo raised a suspicious eye brow

\- you didn't bring me here only for a romantic picnic, did you?

He shook his head

\- that is right. There is something I need to talk to you about but first, I would love for us to eat

Jo kinda felt the talk coming and started stressing out, she was scared what he was going to reveal because she was certain, it was a revelation.

Henry removed the plates and the silverware and they ate in silence, sharing some jokes and smiles from time to time.

After the meal, Jo decided to move to sit between Henry's legs and snuggled against him.

Henry couldn't take his eyes off her and tried to capture her whole beauty like it was the last time he was seeing her. He leaned his chin on her head, closing his eyes at the contact between them. He wished they could remain like that forever but before that, he needed to come clean about his past and from there, then he would quickly know if he was going to have many more moments like these with her.

When the fountain started to be deserted, Henry knew it was time to tell her that part of him. He got up and held up a hand for her. She took it and they walked toward the fountain and Henry motioned her to sit while he was standing in front of her. All the sudden, all she was thinking about had nothing to do with any revelation. She looked around

\- huh.. Henry... What are we doing exactly ?

He didn't understand at first and Jo gestured toward her pose and the way he was standing in front of her and the fact he was nervous.

He laughed

\- calm down Jo, I'm not proposing. I'm afraid it's far more complicated.

Jo bit her lips. Of course she didn't expect him to really propose or maybe, Henry was very old fashion but they didn't even kiss yet so that would have been awkward.

\- tell me then ! I will listen

Henry nodded

\- I know you will. I'm just afraid of the after.

\- I can support anything.

\- yes... Jo, it's very complicated and I know you are strong and comprehensive but this time, I'm not sure you will.

She seemed to get it

\- does it have anything to do with that picture I found at the station last year and that we never had a moment to talk about it?

She was giving him a big opportunity there

\- Indeed it does - he sighed - well, now I can't back up from that one

\- no ! Come on, I'm listening.

He took a sit next to her, not to close, in case she was deciding to shoot him even she wasn't wearing her gun right now... Or was she ? But where the hell would she hide it ? He shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about that.

\- all right Jo ! I have to warn you, you're going to think I'm crazy and that my story comes from a fairytale and I won't blame you, you have the right to think so because I can still hardly believe it myself. Before I start talking, I would like you to make me a promise ?

She nodded

\- I would like you to come with me to the shop once I'm done talking. Because I need Abe for a part of this story and if you don't believe me right away, only him would help.

There was also Lucas but right now, Jo didn't need to know that. Now she was starting to be concerned

\- huh.. Okay. I promise. What are you so afraid of?

\- I'm afraid you are going to run away once I dropped the bomb

\- come on Henry! I'm not such a girl.

\- trust me, you'll feel the need to run away.

\- okay Henry, stop trying to avoid it. Just talk.

This was it. This was the first time he was going, to tell the truth all by himself, without the other witnessing him die like it happened with the few people that knew his secret like recently Lucas.

This was a huge step from his very long life and to do so, Jo needed to be someone special and she was but was she going to accept him the way he was or was she going to end their partnership ? He had to consider every options even the ones that could hurt more.

\- so, that picture you found at the station... Isn't a fake.

Jo started squirming

\- I never thought it was, the quality of the picture made it pretty much hard to make it like a photoshop.

Henry kept a straight face and Jo apologized for interrupting him.

\- well yes, it's a very real picture. It was taken after World War II... The baby is Abe.

Jo couldn't help the « aww », that escaped her lip. Henry smiled, he could have taken that as a good sign at least.

\- the blonde woman is... Abigail.

And now her face started to change, almost frozen. She blinked

\- wait... Like your Abigail? As your ex-wife?

He nodded and she was confused

\- but Henry... How?

\- please, let me finish

\- all right! Sorry. Go ahead.

He closed his eyes and went with the whole

\- the man standing next to her... Is me.

Jo's eyes opened widely so as her mouth. She was confused, lost, maybe afraid? She didn't understand

\- Abe is my son... my adoptive one but still. I still look the same and I won't ever change.

Jo kinda expected what was coming she just couldn't wrap her mind around it, this couldn't be real, could it? This was the real world and she was a very realistic woman, what on Earth has gone through Henry's mind?

\- What are you saying ? - she asked, almost dryly

He looked at her, he was surely going to lose her, she wasn't ready to believe him but he needed to tell her anyway.

\- Jo ! I am immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ! Thank you all for your sweet reviews. I didn't know that story would bring so much interest haha. So thanks, everyone, I'm glad you liked the first chapter.**

 **Angie, I don't know about the Freudian slip, I'm not familiar with it so maybe, I didn't do it on purpose lol.**

 **So here's the very short chapter 2 (I know, I'm evil :p) but I'm keeping the more for later but I didn't want to make you any longer so I wrote a bit and hopefully you'll like it (or you'll hate me :p).**

 **Thanks again.**

 **And a side note to that Passerby: _Listen man, Matt Miller said that on Twitter that Jo would find out at the end of season 2 and you know I don't care if he promised or not, IT'S A STORY, which means I have the right to write anything I want, so even if he didn't plan for her to find out so early, I wouldn't mind, btw, your reviews are always so full of wisdom *sarcasm* you've got always something to point out related to the show because it's not like this or that, or the characters aren't that way. We're writing fanfictions, we don't have to follow the plot of the show, hello. Try to say something smarter for a change. *roll eyes*_**

* * *

\- what the hell?

\- Jo, please...

Jo quickly stood up after Henry told her the truth and she was walking backward anytime he was moving forward, trying to calm her down.

\- what were you thinking?

\- Jo ! I'm not joking, I just told you the truth! I promise

She stared at him like he was completely out of his mind. She kept walking backward and boy did she was pissed.

\- you just told me that you were - she looked around and a couple walked past through them, she lowered her voice - immortal! What did you want me to do? To jump in your arms and give you a kiss?

Henry had, to be honest with himself

\- that would have been wonderful but I kinda knew what to expect!

She rolled her eyes

\- I don't get you! You're a man of science and how could you tell me something so... Impossible?

She kept walking and now she was back to him, almost running. And she was fast! Henry had issues following her and he had to catch her up before she left the park. He knew that she would have been shocked and probably in great denial but she needed to believe him and he would make her believe one way or another. He finally caught up on her steps and caught her wrist to turn her toward him.

\- that's the thing, Jo! I am a man of science and do you think I would tell you something like that if it wasn't true? Think about it! I'm not messing with you, it's the truth as much as it's hard to believe.

He had a firm grip on both of her wrists. The less she could say is that he was very bold and very determinate. She raised her eyes and looked at him. She saw some pain also much fear and something she couldn't lay one finger on...

She sighed

\- I don't know Henry! I don't know what to think neither what to tell you.

Henry tried to think quickly but now everything was a mess in his head

\- all those clues I dropped on you the past year. All that knowledge... Jo, one human being couldn't have known so many things even the wisest of them all...

Jo was as lost and confused as he was. This was way too hard to believe. This was only happening on TV, right?

\- Henry! You just can't force me right now. I just... I don't know.

He sighed! This was pretty much hopeless

\- Jo! Come with me to the shop. Abe will be able to confirm my story.

Tears started to form at the corner of Jo's eyes and she shook her head

\- I know I promised but I just can't right now. It's too much already and I won't be able to hear more. I need a couple of days to gather my thoughts. It's too unreal and completely crazy. Sorry Henry

He should have seen it coming. His heart ached as he had no choices but to let her go. He needed to respect her space and maybe eventually she would try to understand better and would look for more answers. But what if she wasn't going to do any of that? All he was hoping right now is that she wasn't going to call the nearest asylum to lock him up.

* * *

\- where's Jo? - Abe asked once Henry came back to the shop, head down.

And when he saw the look on his father's face he knew he shouldn't have asked. He made a face

\- oh no! Did it go that bad?

Henry sighed and tried not to lose it. Maybe he should have refrained himself, after all, he and Jo were pretty much happy the way they were and he had to spoil it all but what good it would have done to hide the truth any longer?

\- Well... I'm not really sure on a scale from 1 to 10, how bad it was.

\- did she run away?

He shook his head and finally took a seat in front of his son

\- something like that!

Abe rolled his eyes and replied in sarcastic tone

\- what did I tell you? To run faster if she was doing so

Henry shut him off only with a look and he didn't add any further statement. Apparently, it was a wrong time to make a joke.

\- And I did. She started running away from me and I caught her before she left. But I can't hold her Abe. She needs time and I need to respect that. I asked her to come here for you to confirm the story but she's not ready for that yet - he sighed again and Abe didn't like what he was seeing on his father's face - and I doubt she ever will be. I feel like it was the last time I was seeing her today.

Abe stared at his father and could only imagine the struggle he was going through. Jo was the only woman making him feel the same way he was feeling in 30 years and telling her the truth was such a huge step forward for him that having her not believing him, could break him down all over again and he really didn't need to see that. He wasn't that strong enough anymore.

So he couldn't hold his comment

\- cut the crap, okay? - Abe said in a dry tone, making Henry raising two suspicious eyebrow

\- That's a lot to handle and you just dropped on her that you were immortal, in the middle of nowhere. She probably didn't expect that and if she wants time so yes you need to respect that. But, that doesn't mean she's never going to believe in you. Jo is smart and once she gathered her thoughts, trust me, she will come back and look for more explanations.

Henry didn't seem very convinced, he had a very bad feeling about that.

\- I won't deny that she's smart but what if I was wrong and she was deciding to talk about that to anyone and the same madness would happen all over again?

Abe couldn't believe his ears. His father was such a stubborn mule.

\- Henry ! We're talking about Jo there. The way you described Nora, that kid over there has nothing to do with her. Plus, if she's going to talk about it, who's ever going to believe her? I told you, she's smart. She's not going to say a thing but she needs to think about it. Eventually, maybe she will realize that you are right with everything you told her the past year. Breathe! It's Jo and she cares a lot about you, she will come back.

Henry wished to have as much as a positive mind as his son but he saw the look on Jo's face when he tried to convince her. This was hopeless. He needed to give her space, and maybe forever.

Henry stood up, the headache was definitely here now

\- thanks for trying to cheer me up Abraham but right now, I think I'm just going to forget this ever happened and try to catch some sleep. Good night.

Abe couldn't even say anything more that his father quickly jogged upstairs. He sighed. This was going to be complicated but he was sure, Jo and Henry were mean to be together and he had no doubt, the detective will come back, once she would be ready.

* * *

Jo was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, one hand on her stomach where she has been shot and she surely wasn't going to sleep at all that night. She heard all over again Henry saying « I am immortal », she tried to put it away but it was coming back. In what universe someone was immortal? This wasn't some kind of « Twilight » movie or whatever crap like that.

She thought he was the smartest man on Earth so why did he have to come up with some bullshit like that?

She sat on her bed and took her phone in her hand and she had to smile as the picture she chose as her screen lock.

It was Henry, lying in one of his examination tables. She found him that way one of this day and he told her he was just trying to think about how their murder's victim have been killed.

She remembered how much she laughed at him that day

 _« Henry, I think I may have some info... »_

 _She stopped in her tracks when she saw him lying on the examination table, lost in his thoughts. She looked around, he was alone. It seemed he asked for some time all by himself so he could think._

 _When he saw her approached, he didn't move and just nodded his head to greet her._

 _Jo blinked and moved next to him_

 _\- care to tell me what are you doing? Even I'm not sure I would like to know_

 _She pursed her lips, she was already feeling the laugh coming up._

 _\- I can't tell what killed our murder's victim so I have decided to lie here so perhaps it could enlighten me a bit. So far... It's not working._

 _Jo couldn't hold herself and burst into laughings._

 _\- I bet it isn't. Not sure lying, on something that cold is going to do a lot even with your big brain._

 _He gave her sarcastic look_

 _\- I know. But I'm trying to put myself in the victim's shoes and pacing back and forth isn't working so maybe just a few minutes here are going to help._

 _She felt her heart missed a bit because he was all his charming self with his lab coat, his hair a bit messy._

 _She walked closer and their eyes locked, both of them starting to blush._

 _\- you know, I want to remember that all my life so Henry Morgan, give me your most beautiful smile._

 _He did as she asked, she snapped the picture and she never saw such a bright smile on his face than this day. And ever since she kept him as her screen lock She knew he saw the picture but he was way too polite to tease her about it._

She sighed. She couldn't remove that picture, it was too precious and Henry was so handsome. For that matter, she surely wasn't going to delete any pictures of him. She didn't want to... But he lied to her... He invented such a story... But in the meantime, something in her guts was telling her to listen to him to know more but she didn't want to, not yet, maybe not ever.

\- what am I going to do with you, Henry? Why did you have to do that to me?

She lay back and held her phone tightly to her chest like it was about to give her the answers she needed.

For once she was glad, she didn't have to go to work. She wouldn't have to face Henry because she could have felt the tension coming. But in the meantime, she didn't want to stay home and being haunted by his confession.

She was lost, confused and... She was very much in love with him and that's exactly what was killing her deciding whether or not he should stay in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the latest reviews and to anyone who joined and followed that story. I appreciate it. Hope you'll still enjoy and here's a longer chapter for you. I still don't know how many chapters there will be but I guess it won't go beyond 10, hope so lol.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

A few days later, Jo was back to the precinct but she wasn't really feeling better.

Physically speaking, she was doing fine but mentally speaking, this was another story and that story belonged to Henry Morgan. Ever since he revealed himself to her, she simply and completely ignored him. She never called him back or even tried to know more even her mind was screaming her to do so. But she had any reasons to be mad and anyone in her position would have found that story utterly crazy and still there was a bit of sense to it but she just.. No, this was too much of a burden right now.

She was lost in her thoughts and when she entered the elevator, she crossed path with Henry. Both of their eyes widened and she wanted to walk backward to take the stairs but the doors closed.

She remained at a reasonable distance from him, hoping the elevator would soon get to Henry's floor so she would actually be able to breathe.

During the ride, Henry tried to engage the conversation by opening his mouth twice and making a move toward her... But no words seemed to get out. He was just frozen, he couldn't say anything. He hadn't seen her since that night and he told himself he would try again to talk and get some sense into her but now that she was standing next to him, he just couldn't.

He just felt his heartbeat increased and the ache that was stirring him for days.

Finally, her name escaped his lips

\- Jo...

But before he could say anything more, the elevator rang to indicate he reached the basement where he was working.

He really didn't want to step out and swore on the very bad timing, but Jo nodded toward the exit, even she barely gave him a look.

\- I'm pretty sure this is your stop here.

He stared at her. She was still mad and she obviously wasn't believing anything. He tried again

\- Jo... We should talk...

She glared at him

\- there's nothing to say, Henry! Now get out please, I would like to close the doors and get my work done.

He internally sighed. Whatever Abe was thinking, it was wrong. His relationship with Jo was now doomed just because he wanted, to be honest for once. He refrained the urge to cry like a little girl.

\- very well. Just so you know Jo... I care very much about you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose.

She only waited for him to exit before looking up and saw how hurt he was when the door closed and he gave her one last look.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. This was worse than ever.

Henry had stayed in front of the elevator longer than he thought he did. Lucas noticed him and obviously noticed his crappy behavior the past few days. And Henry was as solid as a rock and wasn't showing any emotions.

He walked toward his office to suit up and startled when he stumbled across Lucas when he turned around to get back in the morgue.

\- Damn! Lucas. Don't you ever learn how to knock?

\- I'm sorry doc. I should have cough or something to warn you.

Henry just rolled his eyes and noticed his assistant had closed the door

\- may I help you with something? - he asked in a harsh tone.

\- by the sound of your voice, it doesn't seem like the week to bother but I'm sorry doc, I can't help it now. What's going on? You've been completely off lately. I know you have the big secret on your shoulders but you really don't seem like yourself. So I won't be leaving that room until you tell me what's wrong with you.

The last time Henry saw Lucas being that serious it was when he was about to confront Adam at the station.

Even the day he had to confirm he was immortal didn't get him in that kind of state.

Henry sat half of his bottom on his desk and rubbed two frustrated hands on his face

\- you are right! Something is up. - he took a deep breath - a few days ago, more like last week, after Jo's exited the hospital, I decided to come clean with her.

Lucas was impressed and gave him a tap on the shoulder

\- really? Woah, that's great. - then he blinked - wait, but you came clean as you told her the whole immortal stuff or like you confessed your feelings for her?

Henry really appreciated Lucas but sometimes he was really retarded

\- Lucas! If I told Jo what I felt for her, no that I have a big ego but I do think, things would have been quite differently today. So yes, indeed, I told her I was immortal.

And speaking about it out loud just made it more real and he realized that he was really on the edge of losing her forever.

Lucas pursed his lips

\- so I guess by your behavior lately, that either she didn't take it very well or she didn't believe you at all...

Henry shrugged

\- I would say, a bit of both.

Lucas took a seat on the nearest chair

\- woah! I never thought Jo would take it that bad. I mean, if someone could understand your eccentricities and still support you, it's her so I have to confess, I'm lost.

\- it makes both of us then.

Lucas tried to think about something smart to say. This wasn't a very good feeling when you were having a conversation with a man who had lived so many lives.

\- or she was just scared, doc! Knowing your secret is kind of a big deal

\- like I don't know that already - Henry replied in a sarcastic tone

\- what I'm trying to say is... Jo is a detective, she knows something has been up with you. She noticed that long time before I did and I was working with you before her. I'm sure deep down she believes you but it's really hard to get your mind around it, to be honest

Henry frowned

\- you seemed pretty thrilled with it when you found out.

Lucas made a face

\- yeah... On the moment but then, honestly, I couldn't sleep well for a couple of days. A nice reminder that I witnessed you die.

\- fair enough!

Henry realized that maybe he was quick to judge. Lucas has basically said the exact same thing as Abe so apparently they all had more faith than he did. So maybe he should trust their judgment and believe more in himself and in Jo.

Lucas stood up

\- I know you and Jo were starting to date and I'm pretty sure everything will go well between you two. She just needs to learn to accept it and she will.

He managed to put a smile on Henry's face. Lucas, Abe. They both were right and he should just be patient. Everything would come at a point or at least he was hoping so.

So on that morning lecture, he followed his assistant to work on the body the CSU had dropped a few days ago.

* * *

\- Martinez, what are you doing here? - Reece asked when she saw Jo sitting at her desk, trying to catch up on the last cases she missed

She raised her hands into thin air

\- well... The last time I checked, I was working here.

Reece shook her head and moved her hands to her hip

\- that's not what I mean. You're supposed to be on leave.

Jo stood up and took the file she was looking in to put it back where she found it

\- I was on leave. My time is over now and I'm back to work.

Reece didn't seem convinced. She looked like crap, though she wasn't going to tell her that.

\- I'm honestly glad to see you but you're not wasting any time, are you? Doctors told you 10 days and you're out on your 10th day. You could have taken a few more days.

\- and do what? - she asked on her defensive, which surprised her boss when she realized it, she just looked down - I'm sorry! I... I've been really bored at home and it was starting to drive me crazy. I'm better off here, I need to think about something else.

She knew it was taking a lot to convince Joanna Reece and right now, she was failing big time.

\- All right! But It seems like you're still a bit fragile, so you're not going on the field, am I clear?

She was about to protest that she wasn't made of glass but Reece was still her boss, she couldn't always go against the orders.

\- very clear. I will do my job from here.

\- Good! Glad to see you back detective.

Jo knew Reece was refraining the urge to ask her details about exactly what happened during those past few days. She wasn't an idiot, she also noticed Henry wasn't going well and she suspected it had a lot to do with Jo. She also knew those two started dating, she wasn't saying anything but she was always watching.

Jo sighed and went back to her desk when she basically let her body down on her chair.

She took a quick glance in some files but obviously, her mind kept drifting back to Henry.

Whatever she was doing trying not to think about any immortal thing, wasn't working.

And the look on his face in the morning wasn't helping any. She couldn't pretend things were fine between them because it wasn't but she also couldn't sanction everyone with a problem they needed to deal together.

Hanson walked past by her and stopped in his tracks

\- Jo? What on Earth are you doing here?

She raised her head and sighed

\- oh, come on! Not you too.

He shrugged

\- well! Whoever told you the same is right, you shouldn't have come just today, and if it's Henry, well he's, even more, right.

Hearing his name made her heart skipped a bit, that's why she replied in an annoyed tone

\- no, it wasn't Henry. Reece just lectured me about that. If I didn't meet him on the elevator before coming here, Henry wouldn't have even known I was back.

Hanson didn't know if he should bring the subject or not. He was really bad at that and Jo seemed a tad irritated. This wasn't his business but it wasn't a secret to no one that Jo and Henry have been dancing around each other all year long and he wouldn't be the first one surprised if they were having some kind of couple crisis, even they never did really tell anyone they were dating.

\- I detected a hint of frustration in your voice. And I can't help but think it has something to do with the guy downstairs, who cut dead bodies open for a living. So what's up?

Jo knew if she was talking about the whole immortal's thing, Hanson would just scoff. He was surely the last one to believe that kind of stuff. She decided to involve no one. This was only between her and Henry. She tried to smile

\- thanks, Mike but it's fine. I have, to be honest, things with Henry aren't going very well lately but we'll try to figure this out.

So they were a thing and he wondered why they hid it from them, as their friends.

He nodded

\- I see! Well, I hope everything will get better. I know you don't talk about that Jo, but you seem happy with Henry

Jo nervously laughed

\- Mike, we are not... I mean, we were just dating a couple of times but nothing more.

Of course, he didn't believe her but he didn't insist

\- okay! If you say so. Just if you're feeling blue and need someone to talk, I'm still here even I'm not the best for that.

This time she smiled sincerely

\- thank you! I appreciate it.

He gave her a tap on the shoulder. She watched him go and melted on her chair. Reece was right. Why the hell did she come back to work if it was to think even more about Henry, knowing he was right downstairs and maybe she should just listen to him. She shook her head. Right! She had too much pride for that.

She sipped a bit on her coffee and for one hour or so she let her thoughts drifted away from Henry to focus on the cases they have been working.

* * *

Later in the day, Jo was in the restroom, drinking another cup of coffee and when she stepped out of it, she saw Abe walking toward her.

She rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction, even the old man was already behind her

\- I don't want to hear it - she cut before Abe could even speak.

She wondered how a man of his age managed to catch her so quickly. He glanced at her

\- Jo! I know you don't want to deal with anything related to Henry right now and I understand perfectly but Henry isn't feeling very well ever since he told you and I'm pretty sure that deep down, you can believe him.

She folded her arms against her chest

\- he told me he was immortal - she whispered

Abe nodded

\- which he is.

Jo scoffed

\- oh, come on! This only happens on the movies

\- yeah! One would think so but this also happened to Henry. Please, Jo, you need to give him another chance.

She looked down. She was still pissed, hurt and her feelings for Henry were taking over her so she didn't know what to think anymore.

Abe sighed

\- I know it's a lot to take in. But you should know that even he lied to you god knows how many times, he really was sincere on that one. He told you because he cares so much about you, I never seen him that way in years and he wouldn't have told his secret to anyone like that. You're very special to him, Jo. And I know you care about him as much as he does with you.

Jo felt a lump in her throat and the feeling of guilt running through her body. She pursed her lips

\- but... I... I don't know what to say, Abe... It's...

She was about to cry. Abe gave her a tap on the shoulder

\- listen, kid, you don't have to deal with it right away. It will take time, probably years. But I do not wish to see my father suffered as he did when Abigail left or when Nora locked him up.

Jo frowned

\- who?

\- his first wife - Abe just shook his hands into thin air - anyway, that's his story to tell but that's why he got trust issues. And Jo he trusts you... But if you still don't want to believe him, maybe this would help.

He gave a big envelope and smiled

\- you can look up over the internet about all of that and you'll see. When you're ready, come back to Pops, he really needs you.

He left her hanging with the envelope. She looked around and removed a lot of newspaper articles, centuries before she was even thinking about being born and all of them were talking about Henry saving lives.

She had to sit and felt her heartbeat increased, the more she was reading, the more she was impressed. Henry always had a good heart. She looked up at the first date she saw, it was in the 19th century. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. Jesus, how old was he?

And why all the sudden she was asking herself those kinds of questions?

She put the newspapers back in the envelope. She wouldn't get anything done here and she couldn't look for more information at the station, one would get suspicious. She quickly ran away to grab her stuff and Hanson himself was completely lost

\- where are you going?

\- I need to go home. I'm not feeling very well, tell the lieutenant I'll come back later. See you.

He didn't even have time to react that she jumped on the elevator. On the road to her home, she couldn't stop thinking about those articles, this needed to be clear once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Thanks everyone for your last reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying that story :).

so here's chapter 4, a bit shorter than the previous one but it should work ;).

enjoy it

* * *

Later, when Abe came home, he was pretty much satisfied with his little tour. Going to Jo and giving her the proofs that his dad was immortal, he has never been that proud of doing something behind Henry's back.

But that was for a good cause. Abe knew his father and Jo belonged together and only her could make him happy for the next couple of years.

He wouldn't always be here for his father so he knew Jo was the one he should lean on, the day he would be gone.

Caught in his thoughts he noticed Henry only when he walked past the kitchen and saw his old man, surrounding with suitcases, turning the pages of a travel book. He frowned.

What the hell was he doing?

\- huh, Henry. What's going on there?

He startled. The immortal didn't hear his son coming in. He quickly closed the book and gave Abe a fake smile

\- Abraham! Hum... I didn't hear you coming. I was just going through some pages, no big deal.

Abe raised one suspicious eyebrow, looking all over them. He shook his head

\- no big deal huh? Tell me, you're not trying to plan an escape, are you?

When his father didn't reply, Abe knew he wanted to do it all over again. He rolled his eyes.

\- seriously now? What is wrong with you? Running away every time something goes wrong.

Henry lost it and threw the book away

\- but it's just not something Abraham. It's Jo, she's been ignoring me and I'm not sure I can handle that anymore.

Abe was confused

\- what? What are you talking about? Henry, you told her your secret only last week. The kid needs some time, she's been putting up with your bullshit for a year, now you need to let her breathe and gather her thoughts. Instead of doing that, you're playing chicken?

\- Yes! Because I won't be able to go through that all over again. You didn't see the way she looked at me... I can't do that Abe, I went there once, won't do it again.

Abe sometimes wondered if a cold bath on the East River wouldn't help his father to stop brooding once and for all.

\- So that's it? You don't want to give Jo another chance? You're running away like an idiot teenager?

Henry mumbled and rubbed his hands on his face

\- I know. I am a coward. But I watched my first wife locking me up. I watched Abigail leaving me because she couldn't handle the physical's difference anymore. And Jo... - he sighed - she's honestly everything I have been dreaming for the last 30 years but if she's not going to accept me, then I need to leave her as much as it hurts. I can't watch another woman I love turning her back against me because of my secret.

Abe knew his father was stupid when it came to women but he had no idea how much.

\- Well, yes! You are a coward. I told you Jo would probably get back to you, you need to be patient.

Henry didn't seem ready to change his mind. Abe walked toward him and put his hands on his shoulders

\- All right! Just give her a couple of days and then, and it nothing had changed till then... Well, you can go. I'm no one to hold you.

Henry felt pretty much heavy but nodded

\- thank you! But you know I won't do that alone

Abe threw his hands up in the air

\- Henry! I'm good here! I've got friends and I'm too old for that. I'm sorry Pops, but this time if you want to run away, I'm not following you.

And on that note, Abe left his father with his deep and probably dark thoughts.

* * *

Jo had listened to Abe and looked all about the newspapers on the internet. She carefully read each of them and by the look at it, they really look like Henry, she could tell. She knew the man, she knew his features, it was him and the way the articles were describing how caring he was while healing people and saving lives. Sounded like Henry.

\- incredible - she whispered, still not quite sure if she was believing it or not.

Of course, as there were so many stories about those centuries, her searches took her a very long time and she fell asleep with her laptop on her knees while she wanted to rest her neck against the armrest of her couch.

She was on the rooftop looking for clues with Henry by her side. She got shot and everything was kinda blurred to her. She remembered Henry trying to stop the bleeding, she remembered how that day her heart skipped a beat because no one she just met would have done that.

Then he tried to resonate with their murder's victim and for the lack, she could witness, he was also trying to push him away from her, so he wouldn't kill her once and for good. She wished she could move but she was too weak. Then Henry was brave and when the poison started to be sent to the city, he just got up even he was already very much in bad shape and she knew it, she saw it, she saw Henry and the murder's victim, falling both off the roof.

Still, when she woke up, Henry was there, standing in the light like an angel. And she thought back then « do I have a guardian angel now »?

She obviously chased that thought away, this was stupid and she was under morphine. She was pretty sure she saw him jumping off that roof though and tried to tell him but he denied, saying it was the morphine talking. She remembered looking at him straight in the eye, feeling a weird pound in her chest and told him he was hiding something, he gave her one obvious smile and she could notice he tried to actually tell her something until the phone cut them off.

On their second case together he promised the mother of the victim they would find out who killed her daughter. She remembered lecturing him about how long it could take sometimes to find the good murderer and he just replied with an « I got time ».

Maybe this should have been enough to become even more suspicious but she let it go.

And later, in that same case, he started talking about the way NYC was a long time before at least she thought, both of them were born, only her wasn't born.

On the Gloria Carlyle's case, Henry didn't show up because of the stupid « I don't like that museum » excuse. But the way he carefully worked on Gloria's body, the way he looked at her, felt like he knew her even again, he denied it.

Now that she had read so many articles, she was pretty certain, Henry had crossed path with Gloria long time ago.

So many flashes started running through her head, like that time when he absolutely wanted to take a bullet for her and he even made a move for that, only she didn't even think that day and shot at the guy that was threatening them.

She should have seen it earlier but it was completely off and unreal, who would like to believe something like that?

The nonexistent instincts of preservation, all the clues he dropped about history, all that knowledge he had. He was right, a normal human being couldn't have known so many things, even with the longest studies in the world. His knowledge of every language including Urkresh, like this wasn't something someone that « young » could even know.

And when she talked about knowing what he knew, someone had to live ten lives and he replied with « or just a very long one » she remembered looking at him, mostly like he was the eight wonder of the world but another clue, that's what he did all year long and she haven't been smart enough to take them. Or maybe she was, she just couldn't believe someone was immortal.

She was still sleeping and she was seeing all those flashes, she was hearing Henry's voice talking about her to all that history and she swore she could even watch him before she was even born, being himself surrounded with a lovely wife and a handsome son and all three of them were the perfect little family. They have been lucky to find each other and now more than even, Henry needed someone like Abigail to get back on tracks, Abe wasn't getting any younger and Henry couldn't remain alone anymore.

She remembered always finding his watch and wondered if it had something to do with his « capacity ». Maybe it did, thinking about it, she was always finding the watch somewhere where a murdered happened or something like that. Like when she found it on the cab, Henry was in there. He was the one who drowned. The skinny dipping on the East River, like every damn time. That was it, this was his « rebirth » or whatever he was calling it. She felt he couldn't go to the East River, only by pleasure, who wanted to?

That picture she found at the station came back to her mind, his behavior during the whole case and she pushed him away because he kept lying to her. Now it seemed to be clearer.

She also remembered after Sylvia's Blake case (but what she really Sylvia? Now Jo doubted it), she remembered talking to Henry and telling him "there is nothing in this world that you can't tell me", and that look on his face that day... She never dared to make a move or hug him, but he needed it and she was damn serious, he could tell her anything...

So why didn't she believe him right away? Because, in her right mind, no one could be immortal but deep down, she knew it was true, she has been seeing it since day one and she remained by his side nonetheless, thinking one day he would tell her. Now that he did, she ran away! Why did she run away?

She was scared, afraid of what the future would hold for both of them; scared of that moment she would start to grow older and looked older than he was, scared they had to move on because Henry would never get old. Scared of losing herself for love because she was devoted to Henry.

So she wanted to ignore the fact he was immortal, she didn't want to believe something that crazy could be real but all the proofs were there and she always has known them.

And all those newspapers, Henry couldn't have gotten so many ancestors with the same name, this was unlikely.

But was she ready to let him go? Was she ready to pretend all of that didn't happen, did she really wanted not to hear the rest of the story? A selfish part inside of her didn't wish to know more because it would make everything really real. But that other part of her, that detective part, that instinct she always had wanted to know more and her heart was always picking Henry. She knew she couldn't give up on him, in them, in the future they could build together. Her love for him had grown stronger since the past year and even after dropping that kind of bomb on her, she couldn't think about anything else than him.

That's all she wanted, she wanted to be with him, to build a life with him, no matter what and no matter what would happen next.

Her eyes shot wide opened at the last thought. She felt her laptop on her lap and looked at the time on it. It was 9 in the morning, she had slept five hours, the sun was already up in the sky.

She sighed and put her laptop away, walking to the bathroom and stepping in for a cold shower because she felt like that's exactly what her body needed this morning.

It has been a week, almost two

\- it's time for us to have a real talk - she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! Thanks everyone for your nice reviews, I'm glad you're still liking the story. Here's a long chapter for you because I'm nice for once :p. Well, it shouldn't be long before the end anyway, maybe one or two chapters left after that one, I didn't decide yet, I guess it would depend on of how much I'll write :p.**

 **Anyway. The less I can say with that chapter is E-N-J-O-Y :p :p :p**

* * *

A couple of days later, Henry was alone at the shop. Abe was out picking up some packages so he was taking care of the shop while his son was away. Though his mind wasn't really into it. He was busy reading the same travel's book he has been reading the last time Abe caught him with his suitcases.

The door burst opened and the voice coming from the entrance nearly made him lose his balance

\- Henry!

He turned around to see no one else than Jo.

\- Jo?

He couldn't say if he was surprised or happy or both. She started walking toward him in a very determinate approach until she noticed the suitcases around him and the book on his hands.

She stopped in the middle of her steps and frowned

\- you're going somewhere? - she asked with an accusing tone.

He knew this would happen. He just bit his lips, putting the book away and made just a tiny move toward her.

\- I... I just need a couple of weeks away.

Jo couldn't believe her ears. What? She wasn't here for him to leave her, absolutely not.

\- weeks? In your language that means you're never going back.

He didn't really want to hurt her, this was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't handle the lack of discussion between them especially as Jo didn't really show up at work the past few days so he basically got the message or he thought so.

\- listen, Jo... I really don't want to do that

\- then don't! - she screamed at him - where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!

He replied in the same tone

\- but I don't want to live that! I don't want you to look at me like... Like...

\- like what? - she folded her arms against her chest

\- like a monster - he whispered in a desperate tone

So that's what he was thinking. Did she really look at him that way when he told her he was immortal? He started moving his suitcases like he was stepping out to call a cab and never come back.

She just moved to the door and let her hand on the knob

\- Henry Morgan, you're not going anywhere!

All the sudden he froze. He saw the same light of determination Abigail had when he wanted to leave her and she ran behind him. He frowned, what if Abe and Lucas were right? Was he making a mistake?

Jo took a deep breath

\- listen! I won't ever look at you like you're a monster and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, I was just still trying to wrap my mind around your whole immortal stuff.

\- I really can't blame you - he agreed

Wait? Did she say the whole immortal stuff? Now his curiosity was piqued

Jo started pacing in the shop. Now that was oddly familiar

\- I thought about everything you told me. I know that I didn't want to hear anything about it at first but - she turned around to look at him, feeling her cheeks turning red - maybe someone put some sense into me.

It didn't take a genius for Henry to figure out Abe put his nose into it. Somehow his son still deserved a good lecture.

\- anyway! After that, I went to check some facts from some centuries where I wasn't even thinking about being born

He wanted to say something but Jo lift up her hand

\- no no, please let me talk. Either way, I won't be able to say everything I've got on my mind.

He nodded and decided to remain silence for a while, listening to everything she had to say. His heart started to weirdly pound faster in his chest.

\- It all clicked. I, of course, checked the facts and unless you have a big family tree, one can't have so many ancestors with the same name. Then, I felt asleep on my laptop and I remembered all the clues you dropped on me last year... Plus, I always knew I saw you jumping off that building, I wasn't crazy.

Henry shook his head. Of course, she was not and he was even ready to tell her back then but they were never at peace

She started walking closer and Henry's body started sending him a lot of signals but his brain was slowly shutting down

\- I think... Deep down I always knew. I told you I'm a detective and I always figure things out but this was just... - she sighed - completely out of my mind so I put that away.

She was really closer now and there was something in her big brown eyes

\- and... To be honest, the day you told me... I looked at you straight in the eye, you never blinked. I knew you were saying the truth.

Now he couldn't help himself

\- you did?

\- yes!

\- then why did you run away that night and made me think you would never believe me?

Jo was wondering if he was serious

\- Henry, just put yourself in my shoes for a moment. What kind of person full of sanity would believe something like that? I needed to work on it, I needed to think, time was the only answer.

She had a point there. Abe and Lucas were right and he was indeed a coward. How could he even doubt her?

She kept going further with her confession

\- and I have to say, that's the not the only thing that pushed me back to you.

Now she was really close to his face

\- The thing is Henry... I don't mind

\- I don't understand! - which was true, for once he had no clue what she meant

\- I don't mind if you're immortal or not... You could even tell me you were from another planet, hell, I wouldn't give a damn. Because I realized, that it doesn't matter if you're not growing old and I will be, as long as I can be with you. That's all I ever wanted and screw whatever secret. I'm here to support you if you want me in your life.

Henry thought his heart would give up on him and he would surface on the East River. This made him think, he still had a lot to tell her but right now, all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and give her the most passionate kiss and he was certainly about to do so. He closed the gap left between them and cupped her face, and for the first time since she got in the shop, he smiled, but not a weak smile as he always had but a bright new one, one that was showing confidence and a burden that was lifting up off his shoulders.

Jo felt her own heart pounding faster as she bit her lips when Henry cupped her face. She started feeling all emotional, the last time she felt like that was when Sean proposed but this time, it was really intense.

\- If you're ready to listen, I would like to tell you my whole story!

Jo nodded

\- I'm ready Henry. I want to hear all of it.

\- I'm glad then.

Their lips were close to the other and they could feel each other's breath already. Henry knew what he wanted and he didn't want to fear the years passing by for once in his life.

\- I love you, Jo!

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened. Okay, she was definitely emotional. She buried her head against his chest as he smelled her hair and hugged her tightly against him

\- I love you too - she whispered against him

They kinda broke off their embrace to look at each other straight in the eye. Henry leaned toward her and captured her lips in a beautiful and passionate kiss as he always been dreaming.

Jo moaned against his lips and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were kissing like there was nothing else in the world that mattered to them, in fact, this was kinda true. They have been waiting so long to do that, and actually get where they were now.

While kissing her, Henry remembered that there's something he owned her for more than a year now.

Against his will, he stopped the kiss and kept holding her and she was still so much in the delight of the kiss, that her eyes were still closed which amused Henry.

\- Jo! There's also something else I would like to share

She opened her eyes and raised one eyebrow

\- don't tell me you've got another crazy secret? I can handle one, not sure I can handle two.

\- will you get lost in Paris with me? - he caught her off guard and her jaw dropped opened, so he never forgot that even she never really did tell him exactly what she wanted back then

\- are you serious now?

\- I assure you I am. I know you never really had the occasion to tell me but I understood that night and I couldn't stop thinking about it and I told myself that one day I will take you there. And I want to make it for you not going last year and finding so many things about me in a row. After I told you the rest of my story, I think you'll deserve a very needed vacation.

This was the most romantic thing ever and they were just barely a couple but she couldn't care less

\- Oh, Henry! Of course, I'd like to go with you. When do you want to leave?

Henry looked at his suitcases, at least he was already packed for a trip. He said the first thing that came to his mind

\- how about tomorrow night?

She nearly jumped with excitement. Actually, she did and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle. He was glad he had a strong balance.

\- sounds like a plan doctor Morgan. I've been waiting for you to take me there. I look forward to that trip.

She crashed her lips on his and they already could feel the desire emerging from both their bodies

\- was about damn time - a voice broke the moment

They startled and Abe was grinning at them. Henry put Jo down and both of them couldn't help the blush on their cheeks

Henry cleared his throat

\- so I supposed you went to pick up all your packages?

\- I did and I suppose you're not going anywhere anymore with what I just witnessed

Jo chuckled

\- actually, he is but he's just taking me with him.

Abe checked his watch

\- I left just 40 minutes. I missed that much?

Both Jo and Henry laughed and explained the whole situation. Abe finally clapped

\- right! The Paris thing! Yes! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you two. You have no idea how much I've been rooting for you.

\- actually, I do - Henry replied

\- yes yes of course! Anyway, did you tell her everything?

\- not yet! But that's why she's here and if you like to accompany me on it?

Abe put his packages down and walked toward the kitchen

\- sure sure!I'll be right up in a minute, you two settle for the big talk.

When crossing the living room, he just gave them a super megawatt smile

\- oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you Pops. Told you Jo would come back and I'm glad you did kid.

Abe kept glowing and Henry and Jo could still hear him in the kitchen. Henry rolled his eyes

\- Abe has always been such a supporter... I'm pretty certain he was already planning a wedding the day he met you.

Jo blushed. She kissed Henry's cheek

\- well, we're officially a couple now so he can start the countdown before you pop the question.

She winked and walked upstairs. Henry didn't expect that and she took the words out off his mouth.

He followed her upstairs

\- Detective!

She laughed and tried to escape him but he caught her and tickled her, before giving her another kiss and leading her to the living room where they would have a very long talk and where she would learn more about him... Also, he needed to tell her, Lucas already knew and he wasn't sure, she wasn't going to shoot him as much as she was happy right now.

* * *

\- so let me get this straight - Jo started after some very very long hours - you were born in 1779... You first wife locked you up because she thought you needed help. Later she found you and finally believed you, and to prove her theory she tried to kill you but your girlfriend took the bullet instead of you... - she paused and raised an eyebrow - you really do have a thing with girls giving their life for you, don't you? And of course I'm including myself in it

Abe couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Henry couldn't deny it, that was a bad tendency with him. He enjoyed the moment to make a joke

\- what can I say, the immortal's charm has its perks.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- yeah, just don't flat your ego too much, Mister I can't die.

Henry just grinned and Jo kept going, kinda amazed and a bit shocked with everything she learned the past hours.

\- then when you were already in your hundred something, you found both Abigail and Abe and you all became the sweet family and life kept on until she left... - she cringed - well... Died... As Sylvia Blake - she sighed - sorry about that if I ever knew back then

Henry cut her off

\- Jo! It's quite all right now. I'm certain Abigail would adore you anyway.

Jo just blushed and kept talking

\- all of that happened because of your another immortal enemy who appears to be way older than you and who was your real stalker as Lewis Farber and he's now stuck in a lock-up syndrome since that day at the station. Did I summarize enough?

\- pretty much - Abe replied

She let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding till then. She rubbed one hand on her forehead

\- My god! That's one hell of the story. Something stronger than tea would have been welcome.

Henry was about to reply but Abe took the opportunity

\- huh well, Jo, knowing that you can go far with alcohol, we thought tea was a better idea and plus it helps to relax.

\- fair point! It also helps a lot my bladder.

They all laughed and it was so sincere. Henry was so happy to live what he lived with Abigail back then.

\- and all jokes aside... Did Lucas really know before me?

\- and there it is - Henry said, melting a bit on the couch, knowing this would come back to him.

Jo faked her « black look » and moved closer to him

\- oh no, not that look. That's the one when you're about to use your side arm and you will pick me up in the river

\- hmm, that's a good reason to take a swim, right?

\- listen... Huh..

Abe had to hide his laugh. His father was such a chicken. The upcoming years next to Jo would probably be something to see, even he was probably not going to see it as much as he would like to.

\- in my defense... Lucas watched me die... It was late at night and for once I agreed to accept one of his coffee's invitation, and we took a dark alley and someone wanted to fight Lucas, I stood between them and got stabbed right in the abdomen. Vital's nerve has been touched and I knew it was over. The last thing I remembered is Lucas punching the man, the man running away and me telling Lucas to call Abe.

She didn't seem very convinced and she kept using that face to scare him and obviously it was working. He tried to use his gentleman's side

\- come on Jo. There's no one else than you I would tell my secret, all deaths aside.

She sighed before bursting into laughings

\- you really do know the way to my heart, don't you?

\- does it work?

\- it's embarrassing to admit but yes it does. I won't be mad at you, maybe just a bit frustrated but as you said, I'm the first one you're telling the truth without dying so I'm good. I'm feeling important.

She winked, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead

\- but you are!

Abe didn't know where to look anymore and felt like the perfect third wheel so he just stood up

\- hmm... I'm going to cook some dinner. Jo, you should stay so you'll come home with a full stomach.

He quickly left the room, leaving the two lovebirds all by themselves. After a long moment of reflexion, Jo blurted out

\- I fell in love with a man who's 200 years older... Only me!

Henry didn't expect that comment and gave her a curious look

\- but it doesn't change the way you feel about me, does it?

She scoffed

\- you're kidding? I told you, you could have told me you were an alien, I wouldn't mind. What can I do? I'm crazy about you since a year and it's only going to increase so immortal or not, it's too late, I've got you under my skin.

Henry dragged her toward him and surprised her with another hot kiss, so much she could barely breathe after it. She climbed on his lap and whispered

\- if you can't stop stealing me kisses like that, we're not going to waste any time on the rest, if you know what I mean.

Henry smiled and whispered back, teasing her lips

\- but we are going to Paris, my dear... We're already not wasting any time

\- hmm! You've got a point there doctor Morgan. Then, keep the hottest kisses for the city of light.

-I'll try - he promised before giving her a peck.

She remained on his embrace a good while, leaning her head on his neck, breathing his intoxicating smell.

\- we'll have to tell anyone we're leaving though

\- you have to - he corrected

Jo pushed him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt

\- I know Reece has no control over the OCME, but still, you've got to tell her. You're the one who's skipping that girl away.

\- don't worry! This was my plan. Tomorrow when we'll go to work, that's the first thing I'll be doing.

She smiled and entwined her fingers with his

\- we'll do that together. It's our relationship and I need her authorization.

That evening, Jo had dinner with them and went home pretty much late but she's never been so happy. Everything that was burdening her was gone. Well, she had Henry's secret to protect now but this wasn't such a big deal, she loved him and she could keep that part of him with her.

Now all she could think about when she lay on her bed that night, was their Parisian trip that has been waiting for them for too long.

* * *

 _ **Author's note : I will provide any CPR in cases of any shipper's heart attack xD :p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the penultimate chapter, the next one will be the last for sure :). So thanks everyone for your latest reviews, and thanks for following my story, hope you'll enjoy that chapter and the last one what will come later around the end of the week or next week because I've got college stuff to do. That one is a pretty long chapter but for once, I didn't want to be too evil, lol.**

* * *

The day after, Jo and Henry were like literally on cloud 9 and they were walking down the precinct, hand in hand and couldn't care less about all eyes on them. They walked past Mike and greeted him while going to Lieutenant Reece's office. Seeing them so cheerful and stuck with each other, Mike nearly choked on his coffee. Obviously, a lot had changed in the past 24h.

They stopped in front of the office and looked at each other

\- are you ready? - Jo asked, tightening her hold on Henry's hand

\- yes! Jo, I have never been so sure of something in my life! Let's do this.

They both entered the office

\- lieutenant!

Without even raising her eyes up, Reece said

\- you two should really need to learn how to knock.

She finally looked up and noticed the hold of their hands and pretended to turn on a blind eye.

\- sorry about that - Jo replied, her cheeks turning bright red

She was right, they had a bad tendency of coming into her office without knocking, not when it was important and Reece knew it

\- well! What do you need?

Henry looked at Jo and frowned

\- how do you know we want something?

Reece scoffed

\- because every time you two burst into my office, it's either because you did something wrong or because you need my authorization, usually to do something wrong.

They both looked at each other, unable to say anything. They knew she was good but they had no idea how much and she had a point. When they were entering her office, it was usually to talk about any bullshit they were ready to do together. Except for this time, it wasn't really a bullshit.

Henry made a step toward, not letting Jo's hand go

\- Actually, lieutenant, it could be my fault.

Reece rolled her eyes

\- when isn't it your fault?

He was about to say something but of course she was right. Jo just punched him with her elbow

\- lieutenant, Henry is too much of a gentleman but actually, I'm the one who needs your authorization

\- but I'm the one who's skipping you away as you pointed out last night

They gave each other the bedroom's eyes and Reece felt uncomfortable in her own office

\- what is all about? - she asked before they started doing the horizontal mambo in front of her

\- we are going to Paris - they said in unison

And Jo finished off

\- so that's why we would like to ask you for a vacation leave.

Reece remained straight and silenced for a while, so much that even Henry couldn't tell what was on her mind.

She finally spoke

\- so this time you're really going? No turning back? - she asked mostly to Jo even she knew the answer already and like she didn't guess the reason why she didn't leave the first time

Jo nodded

\- absolutely no turning back. I know what I want

Her eyes drifted toward Henry and even Reece could see all the love they were sharing.

She then looked at Henry

\- as you know, I have no control over the OCME so I can't tell you not to go. And.. Plus, it's about damn time you two. So yes, of course, take a vacation and don't come back until you fully enjoyed it.

Both of them let out the breath they had no idea they were holding.

\- thank you, lieutenant!

\- yes, sure! Now go away and go pack your stuff and this time, do bring me a croissant.

Jo laughed

\- I will! See you in a week or so Lieu and thanks again.

They both left and Reece watched them go before shaking her head. Some people in that station owned her some money.

Once out of sight of the lieutenant, Jo wrapped her arms around Henry's neck, still not giving a damn about everyone watching them

\- I still can't believe it. Tonight, you and I will be on a plane to the most romantic city in the world.

She closed the gap between them and tried to steal a kiss but Henry looked around them and he babbled

\- huh, Jo... Everybody is watching us.

Not letting her embrace go, she looked around and shrugged

\- don't mind them. We've always been the perfect show for them and they've been having bet on us for a while. Let's give them that pleasure

And she kissed him passionately while everyone around them applauded and whistled. Mike completely dropped his cup of coffee. Not like that he didn't expect them to be together but to kiss in front of their whole colleagues like that without any shame.

Someone walked past him and said

\- it was about time, don't you think?

Hanson was still a bit in shock and just nodded

\- yes! Of course. About time, indeed.

He finally decided to walk toward them and they didn't seem ready to let the other go, Jo teasing Henry's lips with hers, almost biting it. Hanson rolled his eyes

\- this is gross! You guys need to get yourself a room.

They jumped and broke off their embrace

\- don't worry Mike! We are planning to - Jo winked

He blinked

\- what?

Henry drew Jo closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist

\- Jo and I are leaving for Paris, tonight.

Hanson looked at Henry and then Jo and then again at Henry

\- is this for real this time?

They both nodded

\- well, in that case, some congratulations are in order. I knew you two were meant to be but you're sure not wasting any time.

Henry replied

\- why would we? We've been loving each other for a year now and been dreaming to get lost in Paris together.

Of course, Hanson didn't get it. The « get lost » was their thing and only them could understand. He whistled

\- yeah! You're surely going to get lost there! Anyway, enjoy it and please doc, don't do anything stupid while out there, Jo won't have any authority and I think she has better things to do than running behind you because you saw something criminal related.

\- don't worry detective! There's no way I'm going to think about work there. That trip is only about Jo and I and nothing else.

Hanson could see the sparks in Jo's eyes. She had changed over the year, she wasn't mourning anymore, finding Henry was the best thing that could happen to her.

She loved him so much, it's been a while since he saw her that way and he saw her loving Sean but with Henry, it was completely different, probably because the guy went through the same thing as she did. He realized how much she seemed happy so he was happy. He smiled

\- good then!

Jo smiled, gave him a hug and kissed Henry's cheek

\- I've got some packing to do. You'll pick me up with Abe, later?

\- yes of course! See you tonight.

Both men watched her go. Hanson wrapped an arm around Henry

\- okay! I'm not going to give you the « big brother » speech because I'm bad at that

\- you really are - Henry joked

\- you and Jo are really mean to be together, both of you thinking I'm bad with talk. Anyway, she's happy with you doc, she's never been like that for a while and I'm glad to see her face lighten up like that when she's with you. It's obvious she's completely madly in love with you so please, just take care of her and I hope you'll love her as much as she does and if you hurt her, I'll be on your back.

Henry smiled and reassured him

\- don't worry Hanson! I am also completely in love with Jo and I will take care of her every day of my life, I will never do anything to hurt her in purpose.

 **###**

\- So I heard the news - Lucas shouted, once Henry stepped in the morgue mostly to warn he would be off for a couple of days but obviously everyone already knew

Lucas moved next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Henry raised a suspicious eyebrow

\- congratulations! You and Jo deserve each other and man, about time you're taking her to Paris. I think she's been craving for that for a while now.

Henry rolled his eyes

\- I know and I'm glad I can take her too - he paused - I'm glad everything is settled between us now. I couldn't be happier

Lucas grinned

\- so I assumed she now believes you completely about your secret?

\- She does! She came back all by herself and I was able to tell her everything about me. That feels good.

Lucas was like a kid in Disneyland and couldn't help this giggles

\- I bet it does! Honestly doc, she should have known a long time before me.

He now realized she knew; he knew before her. His face grew pale in a matter of seconds

\- wait... She knows... Am I in danger? Is she going to kill me? Did she kill you? Because I must be screwed.

Henry burst into laughings and that was really the first time, Lucas even heard him laughed that loud.

\- rest assure Lucas, Jo isn't going to kill any of us. She didn't kill me, she just teased me a little but she's fine. You don't have to move to another country.

He let out a breath of relief

\- good then! So I guess I won't be seeing you a lot today and for the next couples days or weeks. How long are you planning to stay in the most romantic city?

Henry shrugged

\- I didn't exactly decide yet. I need to book the plane tickets but one or two weeks should do the trick. We can't miss work too much.

\- We got it covered here. Everyone know you need to have some time together. You really need because it seems like we're always bothering when you together so take that time to relax and don't think about anything else than the beautiful latina.

Henry smiled. He knew everyone was for their relationship but he had no idea how much. He had great friends, they all became family over the year and he even fell in love. He would talk about that with Jo but maybe later, he would come clean with Reece and Hanson about his immortality.

\- well! I'll see you then Lucas. I've got some stuff to take care off before leaving.

\- all right doc! Enjoy Paris with your lovely girlfriend.

* * *

Jo was standing in front of her closet, with basically all the clothes lying in her bed and she was struggling to know which one to take.

She knew her and Henry wouldn't only just take a tour of the city, they would share a hotel room and it's been actually a while since she's gone all woman to seduce a man.

So really, she didn't know what kind of clothes to bring. Maybe she should be calling Henry, he had great tastes but in the meantime, she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

And she was over the phone, listening to her mother rambling, well for the lack she was listening.

\- yes, mom! I'm going to Paris! - she sighed - yes with Henry! Yes, it's true this time.

\- Josephine, I need to meet your boyfriend! You've been talking about him for a year, I know more about him than your own life, it's about time I know who my step son is.

Her mother was speaking with a Spanish accent and ever since, Jo sent her a picture of her and Henry, she couldn't stop pushing her daughter to date him. This was last year and Jo always had to say she wasn't dating him, at a point she gave up, her mother didn't want to hear anything. Jo knew she found Henry at her taste, who wouldn't?

\- so are you luggage ready now?

\- that's exactly what I'm trying to do at the moment

She heard her mother giggled at the other side of the line

\- well, stop trying. Just bring all of your sexy outfits, I'm sure he's not even going to remember his own name.

Jo blushed from head to toe

\- mom!

\- what? Come on Josephine, don't tell me you're not going to lay one hand on that man, I won't believe you. Because in your position, I will tie him to the bed.

Jo rolled her eyes and was glad no one else but her could hear her mother

\- mom! That's enough! I'm a big girl, in case you didn't notice. I was also married once, a brief instant but I was so Henry and I aren't teens, I'm aware we aren't going to play cards... Well I hope so, you know, he's quite the gentleman, but also I'm not going to dress like a whore, what the hell?

Mrs. Martinez kept laughing

\- I believe you my niňo. But that's cute to hear you're blushing.

\- I'm not - she said with a voice she could hardly recognize as her own.

\- I made you Josephine, I know you!

\- whatever!

If there was someone that could make her feel uncomfortable, it was without a doubt, her own mother. She had no shame and she kinda feared the day she was going to introduce Henry to her.

She already felt the embarrassment coming.

\- well! I think you're going to have a great time there! You never really did tell me but I knew you were in love with Henry for a while, I'm glad you finally took a step forward

\- yeah... He's the one who told me he loved me first though but you're right, I'm glad we're together now. I'll try to make it work as long as possible

\- I'm sure it will! He really does seem like a good man

Jo couldn't suppress her dreamy face

\- he really is. And also one of the kind too.

\- so I figured! Enjoy it cariňo! You deserve to be happy. Try to bring a little Eiffel Tower to your old mom and tell Henry I want to meet him, be ready to schedule one of your weekends when you come back, family dinner as « the mother in law meets the step son » theme.

Jo felt herself melted a bit on her bed

\- tell me you're not going to invite both Luis and Clara, just to introduce Henry?

\- yes! Absolutely! Your brother and sister need to meet him as well.

\- damn, mom! We're not getting married yet, don't need to climb on your high horses and bring the whole family

\- shttt! You know it's important to me and when he will propose, that will be a huge party.

Jo slammed her face with her hand. She was screwed with a mother like that but she smiled, she loved her anyway.

\- all right mom! Gotta go! Still a lot of packing to do and honestly didn't start any and Henry will soon pick me up so need to rush a bit. Talk to you later

\- bye my babe! Have a safe trip and enjoy it! Te quiero

\- I love you too, mom!

* * *

Around 6 pm, Henry knocked at her door. She finally managed to put every kind of clothes because even they were in May, she didn't know what the weather would be like in Paris, she heard it was doing all four seasons in one week no matter the actual season. But she was still a woman after all and felt sorry for bringing such a big suitcase.

She mumbled to herself

\- the things I'm doing for you Henry

She opened the door to face a very elegant Henry and her heart just melted a little bit

\- for someone who's going to take a plane, you're more than suitable - she scoffed

He grinned and helped her out with her suitcase after stealing her a kiss

\- Well, as we are going to Paris, you know. The old habits caught me.

She rolled her eyes

\- sure!

She stepped out and double lock her door and took a long breath, Henry offered an arm

\- you are not having second thoughts, are you? - seeing her worrying face

This was a legitimate question, still a bit surprising, she loved him and she has been dreaming about that

\- of course not! I couldn't stop thinking about anything else for over a year.

Henry smiled and wondered what would happen if they actually went the past year. Maybe this wouldn't have been as excited as it was right now, he was still hiding his secret and wasn't ready to tell her and he was confused with his own feelings but now it was different and he knew what he wanted, more than ever.

They reached the car where Abe was waiting for them, he motioned to them to rush it a bit

\- don't forget you're catching your plane at 9 pm, so, hurry up a bit, the traffic is awful at that time of the day but hopefully we can make it to JFK before 8 pm.

Henry raised an eyebrow

\- you're exaggerating! Sure it's still a bit the rush hour but it's not as worse at that time of the year. We should be there in 40 minutes.

Jo giggled when she saw Abe rolled his eyes

\- you're right! Keep the damn watch around, to see if you're right. Now let's go you lovebirds.

Henry was pretty right, they were at the airport in about 30 minutes. The traffic has been very fluid

Abe decided to pay a parking ticket just because he wanted to say a proper goodbye and not only to drop them off even he knew they were looking forward to being all alone.

The activity of the airport never ceased and there were a million of people walking down every aisle, looking for their planes. Henry had visited the airport from time to time but even in his very long life, he never really did take the plane. As he mostly remained in New York the past years and he traveled by boat in the first place.

Abe noticed how nervous he was and joked with Jo

\- can you believe that Jo? The old man never took a plane before

Jo's eyes widened

\- really? - she was near bursting into laughings as Henry sighed

\- Yes, it must be true. I did take the plane, don't say any bullock but it was for very short distances and I have been in New York since the 40's, Abigail and I came here by boat and well ever since, you know, didn't really have time to travel, all we did was moving on from one place to another here in New York.

\- I can relate on that - Abe added

They walked for a few minutes all along the big hall, until Henry seemed to spot the counters of the company. He looked at the tickets and stopped on his tracks, Jo and Abe bumping on him.

Obviously, Abe grumbled

\- now come on! Pops, just put a warning sign when you stop like that!

\- My apologies! It's just, I think this is our counter. The time and the name match.

Jo leaned over his shoulder to read and approved after checking out the screens above the counters where it could be read « Air France - Paris - Roissy Charles de Gaulle » departure - 9 pm

\- yep! Definitely the right place.

The checking obviously had started. There weren't too many people yet, people were usually coming on the last minute thing, but the sooner it was done, the sooner they would be luggage free and take a walk in the waiting room.

\- well! Abe, will you wait for us right here? We're checking and we'll be right back

\- yes yes! Just do what you have to do, and don't worry I'll be dealing without you for a week.

The checking was pretty fast. Jo and Henry sent their suitcases in the baggage hold, showed their passport, Jo laughed when Henry's birth date mentioned 1979 and they were done, joining Abe.

\- so I guess you guys are soon going to get in the waiting room, so it would be done.

Jo leaned against Henry and nodded

\- yeah! There's not much to be done around here and plus with all that noise. We'll have time to relax before the big trip.

Abe laughed

\- you guys are going to be so excited that I'm pretty sure none of you are going to sleep, considering Henry isn't going to freak out during the whole flight.

\- With everything I have been through, I can hardly think how a plane could frighten me.

Jo teased him

\- your bad tendency of dying everywhere maybe

He glared at her and she laughed, he hold a warning finger

\- so you're starting too

\- hey! What can I say, it's already getting under my skin.

Abe and her shared a high five and Henry had to shake his head. Apparently, they were already bonding like mother and son which was pretty much ironical considering how YOUNG Jo was next to both of them.

\- so lovebirds! I think it's time for me to let you fly and enjoy the French capital. You deserve that.

Jo remembered the last time he burst into the shop and broke the moment. She kinda held a grudge since that day

\- yes, you bet we need to because last time I wanted to tell him, you ruined the moment.

Abe rolled his eyes

\- I'm sorry about that! If I knew, I would have waited, plus Henry never noticed me first, you did.

\- of course, you ruined my confession so...

Henry laughed and kissed Jo's cheek

\- now all that matters is that beautiful trip awaiting for us. So, shall we detective?

\- We shall! So Abe, see you in a week, huh?

\- yep! Have safe trip guys and enjoy it

They all went for a very needed group hug and Abe whispered in his father's ears while Jo turned her back to them

\- and don't need to get the kid pregnant yet, let the relationship begins first.

\- wha.. Sometimes I wonder where did you learn such manners.

Abe gave Henry his child's smile

\- you and mom were good teachers

\- see you in a week, Abraham! Not sure I'll bring you a present

\- so what, you're going to ground me? I'm 70 years old Henry.

\- very well! Be safe this week and be nice

\- Don't worry! Everything is under control. Plus, I won't be very much alone, Fawn told me she would stop by for a coffee so see? I'm fine. Maybe when you'll come back, we would actually double date, you with Jo and me with Fawn.

Jo came back to them and raised an eyebrow

\- that won't be awkward at all, I mean for Henry

\- yes! It's always something.

Abe looked at his father and couldn't be more proud and happy for him. He smiled, really Henry deserved that. And Jo, she was shining and was completely crazy about his father, he had no doubt about them lasting as long as Henry and Abigail.

\- now go before I get all emotional and don't get kill out there, not sure Jo would appreciate

\- surely won't! I'll watch him and lock him up if I have to

Henry didn't know if he should be scared or not and just awkwardly smiled. They finally were able to let Abe go and went to the securities controls. Jo could hardly hide her excitement and Henry could feel it by the way she was holding in his hand. He kissed her forehead

\- I would make that trip being worth it, my darling.

She smiled at the name

\- as long as it's with you, nothing matters more.

The plane took off at the right time and once they were up enough in the sky, Jo leaned her head on Henry's shoulder and they kissed. They were ready, this trip would definitely something they would always remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is! This is the last chapter! It's pretty long and probably pretty sappy too lol. Anyway, thanks everyone who followed that little story and hope you'll enjoy the last chapter.**

 **There's some bit of... Heat... Toward the end of the chapter but I rated the story T but you've been warned lol.**

* * *

They landed in Paris at 10 am, European time, it was 4 am in New York, they had 7 hours of flight and as Abe said, they hardly slept, they were way too excited about the trip that was waiting for them.

They were able to catch some hours but not a lot considering some turbulences. So, of course, they were jet lagged and when they walked into the big Charles De Gaulle airport, Jo couldn't stop yawning

\- exactly what time is it? - she asked Henry

He checked his watch which was still at the American time

\- considering it's 4 am in New York, it's 10 am here. You know, if you need to rest today, we don't have to do a lot of things.

She just glared at him and he laughed

\- or not!

\- Henry! I wanted to come here with you for a reason. It's still early, we will rest a bit but we got the whole day to do anything.

\- that's about right! Come on, let's pick up our luggage

Right now, Jo wasn't awake enough to look around her or even outside. Before the plane landed, she quickly had a glance of the Eiffel tower and she was already picturing both herself and Henry at the top of it, no minding anyone or anything around them.

She tightened her hold on his hand and looked at him with loving eyes. She wasn't realizing yet, maybe she would once they would catch a cab to their hotel, but she was actually with Henry Morgan, in France and they would surely have a blast, she had no doubt about it.

They waited like 30 minutes to pick up their luggage and once it was done, Henry looked all around at the airport to find one exit. Even though it was an international airport, everything was written in both English in French but Jo didn't doubt Henry had no troubles with the French language.

They took a random exit where a lot of taxis were waiting and they walked toward one of them and the driver exited the car and welcomed them in french.

Jo frowned because except the greeting she couldn't get a word but Henry was easily speaking with the guy and explaining where they were heading. One way to melt her heart even more.

When they climbed at the back of the car, Jo whispered to Henry

\- one of this day you'll have to teach me some of the languages you know.

He smiled and kissed her palms

\- no problems! Well, at least, we can start with french, if you need a lesson, we'll have the whole week for me to teach you some basics.

Jo grinned and teased his lips

\- hmm, like the french tongue huh.

They both laughed and Jo stole him a kiss. The driver was glancing at them in his mirror and couldn't help but chuckled. He was used to seeing teenagers putting their hands all over each other but hardly with two grown adults like them. It was probably an American thing, he thought to himself.

The traffic was awful, it wasn't a legend, even Jo heard about it. Only to leave the airport, it has been a pain in the ass. On the highway, it has been pretty much fluid but once they reached the city, it was another pain in the ass and Jo couldn't help but look at the counter of the car and was making a face every time the price was going up, even Henry didn't seem to mind. But bloody hell, this was all true, this was freaking expensive.

At least, she could enjoy the view and when they drove past the Eiffel Tower, Henry could have sworn he saw Jo's eyes shone like a kid going on a vacation for the first time, she couldn't take her eyes off _« la dame de fer »_. Henry slid his hand on hers

\- don't worry! I'll take you to the top

\- Oh, I didn't think you wouldn't. Taking a trip to Paris and not visiting the Eiffel Tower would be a shame

\- I agree! Things have changed quite a lot ever since but I do think I can handle

She chuckled

\- you're going to get me lost anyway so don't worry about that

\- yes but you know it was for the romantic side of the thing

\- I know honey, I know!

Facing the Eiffel Tower, way further, Henry told Jo it was the Montparnasse Tower. He explained the view was quite similar as the Eiffel one but on a different side. He would take her there as well if she wanted to.

The structure of the city was so old, Jo felt like she was actually visiting a history book and it was ironical considering her boyfriend was two centuries old and that's how she knew she would totally enjoy that trip. New York was as old as Paris but the buildings always have been repainted or rebuilt in a way to make it more modern. In Paris, except a few buildings, most of them were as old as the town itself.

When Jo saw the arch of the _« Arc de Triomphe »_ , she asked Henry

\- are we on the Champs Élysées?

\- Yes, we are! Our hotel shouldn't be far now but we need to get there.

The driver said

\- le rond point de l'Étoile est le pire de tous. Je remercie le ciel à chaque fois que je sors entier de la et que je n'ai perdu aucun rétroviseur.

Henry laughed and Jo would gladly join but she didn't get it. Henry translated

\- he said the Étoile roundabout is the worse of them all. And he's thanking god every time he can make it out of it alive and without any destroyed outside mirrors.

\- Oh! Yes, that's quite the traffic out there. I mean how does that thing even work? We don't have that in the States

Henry shook his head

\- just forget it! It's a European thing and they are not happy with it, trust me.

Once they made it out alive off the roundabout, the driver sighed with relief. He drove them for five more minutes and parked in front of a very chic hotel that made Jo blushed from head to toe because she didn't want to know how much Henry has paid for this.

\- bon vous voila à bon port! Merci d'avoir choisi mon taxi. Normalement, je devrais vous demander 80 euros mais bon, vous venez d'arriver, alors je vous fais le trajet à 60, ça vous va?

Henry didn't mind to pay more, not like he couldn't afford it. He gave the driver one 50 euros and 10 euros and Jo wondered when did he changed his dollars.

\- merci, beaucoup et à bientôt - Henry said with his usual English charm that Jo wondered if she wasn't going to follow her mom's advice and tie Henry to the bed for the whole trip, and they would never leave that room ever. She shook her head « mind out off the gutter Martinez »

Jo held out Henry's arm and they walked toward the reception. The hotel's name was « Le collectionneur ».

Jo got that one and couldn't help but giggled.

Henry announced their names when they reached the reception. They were very polite and charming. Jo heard you had to do a lot to make a Parisian laugh or even smile, or worse, talking to you.

When they took the elevator, she confessed that to Henry

\- I thought the Parisians weren't very much... I mean, they're pretty much on their person. We got a very warm welcome there and even people to carry our luggage.

Henry laughed

\- well! Considering the type of hotel and the kind of customers who are staying here, they better be polite and warm. But you have a point, not all of them are like that so don't be too much surprised if they never pay attention to us if we're asking something or if they're not even smiling.

\- duly noted!

The room service already took care of their luggage and they were resting in their room, a spectacular room.

Jo's jaw dropped open when she walked in.

\- oh, my god! This is fabulous

It wasn't an enormous room despite what she thought but it was as much as big as a one person studio. It was enough for the two of them and it was very very luxurious.

The bed was a king size and the sheets were so soft and well maintained. The floor was full of carpeting, the room had an HD screen plasma. There were a desk and a small couch in the corner of the room and the bathroom near the entrance. Before taking a look at it, Jo opened the curtains and nothing else than the Eiffel Tower dressed in front of them. There was a balcony and a table outside and all the sudden, the detective felt emotional.

\- this is amazing! I'm pretty sure I won't believe I'm here until we're back to New York. It's even more than I expected. That room is simply delicious and that view. Henry, you surely know how to please a woman.

She stepped on the balcony and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. They were also pretty lucky, for once, the weather was more than nice and the temperatures were almost summer like.

Henry had watched Jo getting excited over the room and the view and his heart melted much more. How long since he had felt that way with a woman? Too long for him to exactly remember what it was to have those stupid butterflies in his stomach.

He joined her and wrapped his arms around, from behind. She leaned into his embrace like her place always be written there and entwined her fingers with his.

\- so we're really here now - she whispered, overwhelmed with emotion

\- indeed we are! And I'll personally make sure you're going to enjoy those vacations as much as I will.

\- as I said yesterday, as long as I'm with you, nothing matters more. You just made all my dreams came true and I can't wait to see what more you've got in your pocket.

She turned around, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a long sweet kiss on the lips.

\- I will never cease to tell you how much I love you, Jo

\- I hope you never do - she teased, smiling between his lips

They broke off their embrace and Jo walked toward the bathroom and nearly fainted when she discovered the beauty of it

\- Henry! You're going to make me wanna marry you right away!

He wondered why so much excitation and laughed when he discovered the reason. The bathroom was so big and owned a tub Jacuzzi like and not even talking about the whole marble decoration.

Jo bit her lips and shared an obvious look with Henry

\- it's big enough for two people to fit in that tub. I'm just saying.

She winked at him while walking in the bathroom. Henry was really tempted to join her but not yet. He closed the door and said

\- Later Jo! I'll let you freshen up a bit. While you do that I'll take a walk downstairs and before I do, can I borrow your phone to send a text to Abe? He won't read it before waking up but just to tell him we're here.

Her emotional voice replied through the door

\- yes yes! Go ahead! Imma stay a bit on that tub but it you're seeing I'm not out in one hour, you'll be allowed to walk in and wake me up because I need a nap.

Henry chuckled

\- I understand! Don't worry!

He took her phone and smiled at the picture she was still using as her screen lock. He quickly looked for Abe's number and sent a text saying that they landed safe and were in their hotel room and would probably just take a walk today and not doing too much as they were jet lagged.

 **###**

Despite everything, Henry said, Jo wanted to take a good tour of the city, or at least some bits of it.

So he happily obliged and they walked hand in hand mostly on the Champs Élysées, as they were located near it. Henry promised Jo they would visit the Eiffel Tower around the weekend and they would have to buy metro's tickets if they wanted to travel all along the city.

Henry was so happy to see Jo being so amazed at everything she was seeing on the Champs. And he had to laugh every time she was looking through a shop's window and nearly screaming with the prices.

So they really didn't see the day go by and at the end of it, hours before they stopped on a restaurant for dinner, they stopped at a coffee and Jo basically dropped her whole body on the chair

\- Oh my god! This is only the first day and I can hardly feel my feet anymore. I mean we only walked all along the Champs Élysées so what the hell?

\- well, this what it takes to be in Paris darling, and plus we are a bit tired with the jet lag so it's not helping but I assure you, it's perfectly normal.

She sighed and looked at the busy street in front of them while a waitress came to take their order. Jo was obviously too tired to say anything so Henry ordered a delicious ice coffee for the both of them.

\- so you were right! - Jo said

Henry frowned

\- about what?

\- when you told me about wandering the streets until we're so terribly weak and have no choice but to stop at the nearest café. Here we are, we did it. And I guess we'll get the one or two glasses of wine tonight for dinner.

Henry's eyes widened and Jo teased him

\- what is it doctor Morgan? Did you lose your tongue?

He gave her one-megawatt smile and replied

\- I had no idea you remembered all of that.

\- Henry! The day you told me about getting lost in Paris, it has been stuck in my memory and I won't ever forget those words because they are the reasons I came back to you later.

\- I am glad then - he said while giving her a peck on the lips

The waitress came back with their iced coffee and two straws. Jo couldn't help but laugh

\- look at us! Sharing a coffee like the two idiots in love we are. I feel like we're a part of _« The Lady & The Tramp »_ right now.

Obviously, Henry didn't get the reference, everything 20th century related was way too young for him.

\- what?

She figured he wouldn't understand. She just shook her head

\- nothing! Just a silly Disney reference. Let's drink that coffee.

* * *

The week has gone pretty much quickly. Henry had taken Jo almost everywhere in Paris, everywhere he knew and remembered. He never hesitated to share some history and even sometimes she didn't care at all, she couldn't resist at that face when he was talking about it. He was so passionate.

He indeed had taken her to the Eiffel Tower and they climbed at the very top, having a full view of Paris.

Jo never said a word out there, she was so amazed by everything she was witnessing. All she remembered was to lean against Henry's chest and taking some selfies along with it.

Henry took her to do some shopping and mostly paid for everything even she insisted for him not to do so. They saw every touristic attraction, like the Sacré Coeur, the Montparnasse Tower, Notre Dame and they were walking a lot, so they had to stop somewhere every time and Jo never been that happier. They were indeed getting lost, they had walk one night all along the Seine to get back to their hotel because they had missed the last metro. They remembered how much they laughed that night because not only they were basically alone on the empty streets but also it had started raining and they were back at the hotel completely soaking wet.

That night they also took a warm bubble bath together and relaxed, not giving a damn about anything else.

They hadn't touched each other yet, Henry was a very patient man but Jo wasn't and the trip was coming to an end.

A couple of nights before they left, Henry had gone to the reception to book an entire day to take a tour on the Seine by boat.

The hotel was organizing some tours or recommending the best activities to do and Jo had picked that one.

\- Jo! It's done, I went to booked our boat tour for tomorrow, we'll be leaving at... 10.. - his eyes grew wide at the view Jo was giving him when he stepped into the room.

She was putting some candles all along the room and she was wearing a very nice velvet robe, so much that Henry gulped.

She smiled when she saw him

\- hey! Glad to hear you booked the trip for tomorrow! We'll be having fun.

Henry quickly closed the door he left open and slowly walked into the room, feeling like only his legs were carrying him toward her, his brain was frozen.

\- wh... Where did you get that robe? It seems very... French.

She grinned

\- because it is! I bought it in one of the Champs Élysée's store, yesterday after we came back from the Arc de Triomphe when you were using a phone booth to call Abe. I quickly disappeared in the nearest lingerie shop to buy that.

Henry looked at the robe, he didn't know if he even cared about it or only to remove it from his beautiful girlfriend.

\- Jo... That must have been expensive

She shrugged

\- you know, I'm not the kind of woman who's using her money to buy a ton of clothes and really Henry, for once in my life I can give myself that pleasure, but just so you know I won't do that for anyone.

Henry kept walking toward her and stopped barely an inch away from her lips. She lovingly stared at him and moved her hand to his chest. Henry felt like he couldn't control his own body anymore and his own hands went to rest on her shoulders and started to slowly removed one sleeve. He looked around. Jo really put a romantic ambiance in that room, even in the smell and she turned off the lights just enough for them to look at the other.

He also noticed the window was opened and the Eiffel Tower was illuminating both of their silhouettes. This was indeed, very romantic.

He looked back at her

\- you did all that on purpose right?

She blushed and nodded

\- I guess, with the whole Paris thing, I wanted us to have a special moment for a special night. I know you're a man with high standards but honestly, my body can't really wait for you any longer. I love you and I need you, Henry.

Henry didn't exactly plan to wait forever to do the do with her and he also wanted something romantic but she read his thoughts. He leaned his forehead against hers.

\- and I need you too, Jo. We can be one and one tonight

Jo closed her eyes and whispered

\- and we will be forever!

Henry slowly crashed his lips on hers and removed the other sleeve, feeling her naked shoulders. Jo did the same with his suit, basically ripping off all the buttons, she hated he had so many clothes but she quickly found her way toward his naked chest and when her right hand rubbed his scar, she broke the kiss to touch it and looked at it.

\- does it hurt? - she whispered with a voice she could barely recognize as her own

Henry didn't feel like it was him as well

\- not anymore - he said while putting his hand on top of hers.

Henry was now shirtless and she felt her robe dropped to her ankles and she was now fully exposed to him. She planned the moment and was as naked as the day she was born.

She saw Henry blushed and couldn't help but found that utterly adorable. 236 years Henry Morgan was still blushing facing a naked woman.

He babbled

\- you are... You're just so beautiful Jo.

\- that's why you're blushing.

\- yes! I mean, I can only appreciate what I have in front of me.

She chuckled and shut him off with a kiss, putting her hands everywhere on him, until she was finally able to unzip his pants and removing his slacks and undies, all together.

She felt him against her and bit her lips, as he moved out her hair where he kissed her from her jawline all along her neck and from now on she couldn't hold any moans that were escaping her lips.

He lifted her up because they both felt like they wouldn't hold it very much longer just standing and kissing.

She wrapped her legs around his middle and they stumbled on the bed. Henry quickly moved his body on top of Jo's and got back to his previous task where he was covering her neck with kisses, he untangled his hand on her hair, while she closed her eyes, enjoying that sweet and hot torture.

Obviously, having 200 years of sex experience gave Henry some attributes and he knew what to do with that mouth of his.

Jo got a hold of his hair while she spread her legs wider for him to find his way inside of her but before getting there he kept teasing her, he kissed the valley between her breast till he reached her belly button and she felt her body quickened. She wouldn't last long if he was playing like that. He gave a chaste kiss between her thighs and moved back on top of her where Jo could feel him adjusting himself to slowly slide for one long passionate ride that would probably last all night long. He looked at her straight in the eye, she never felt so loved in a while and just smiled, he smiled back and kissed her and he was there, he slowly thrust once but the passion built them up and when he thrust another time, it was Jo's little and sweet moans that sent him long way out, he was gone and so was she. They were both completely literally lost in some other galaxy or dimension, whatsoever but their soul was bonded they bodies were joined and they were anywhere but just not where they were supposed to be at the moment. They were losing each other in a perfectly agonizing ballet, in that moment, in that passion, they were no ones, they were just two souls bonding with the other, loving the other, two lost souls who found their way to the other, two lost souls who were finally together. The long wait was overdue but it was completely worth it. Every time their bodies moved with the friction the connexion was creating, they could hear themselves gasped all over again with wild pleasure and wonder.

Jo dug her nails into Henry's back and every time he was thrusting into her she was falling all over again in an ecstatic burning, completely lost and unmade.

At a point, she wanted to take over and she did, she climbed on top of him and let herself slowly sank down on him, leaning both of her hands on his chest, looking at him in a complete awe and whispering love words to him.

She did as he did and kissed his neck letting her tongue ran all along his abdomen toward his stomach and kissed that part and he completely lost it, blowing her name, caressing her back.

He sat up and drew her back to him. She took a sit on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly bit on her lips and kissed her chin, his hands still entangled in her hair.

This was the last phase and they knew it, they could feel the fire burning between their thighs and Henry started speeding up on his movements.

Jo clasped her legs tight around him and when she felt her walls contracted, she let out a huge moan and they both came together and she fell back on top of him, both of them completely breathless.

Henry looked at the ceiling and he could hardly hide how happy he was, Jo started drawing circles on his chest as she felt his hands caressing her naked back.

\- that was completely marvelous!

They looked at each other and laughed

\- this was indeed! Jo, you showed me a whole new level of sex.

\- it's about time you enter the modern age but I surely won't complain. Your 2 centuries old, helps you a lot.

Henry grinned

\- never heard any complaints on that

She gently punched him

\- so this happened. It had to but it feels good

\- it did! And to much more to come

She shook her head

\- you just a pervert

\- and you love that pervert anyway

\- I do!

She gave him a peck and snuggled against him and remembered her mother, not exactly the best time for and she rolled her eyes for having that thought.

\- by the way, my mother called me before leaving and she really wants to meet you. She's been planning our relationship before I was even in love with you so...

\- I will be glad to meet her.

\- yeah... But I need to warn you, honey, she's really... You know the typical Spanish mother and she's probably going to embarrass you as much as she will embarrass me but I love her, she's fun and I hope everything will go well.

Henry just kissed her forehead

\- have no worries! I'm certain everything will be perfectly fine.

Jo smiled and they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The last few days were as good as the whole week. They literally had a blast and when it came to packing all over again they weren't really ready. They had too much of a good time to get back to the reality. They also except one or two days, had a wonderful weather and Jo hated to get back in America after all the good food they had here and she surely was taking some back home (especially the pastry).

On their way to the airport, they asked the driver to stop at the Eiffel Tower and waited for them, they promised to pay him extra. They quickly pay two tickets and climbed once again at the top of it.

Jo leaned on the barrier, Henry behind her back, his arms wrapped around her waist and both of them watching the sun going down behind the Montparnasse Tower, the sun rays lighting up the city as the buildings were starting to turn on their own lights.

Jo felt a tear at the corner of her eye, Henry leaned his cheek against her hair

\- darling! We'll get back, I promise

\- I know! It's just, we had such a blast, Henry! This was the best trip ever. You got me lost, you did everything you told me. This was far beyond my expectations and you kept it in your way, your romantic side that I love so much. And I'm ready to get back anytime.

Henry smiled and turned her toward him, slid one hand on her cheek, the other resting on her waist and he leaned on her to give her another sweet kiss with a breathtaking view behind them.

They got lost, they bonded and now more than ever they were ready to spend their life together. Forever.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: If you want to look up over Google "Le Rond-point de l'Étoile" you'll understand what I was talking about because that road is hell LOL**_


End file.
